The invention relates to a magnetic pole rotor having a plurality of magnetic poles which are arranged on a base ring.
The field of application of the invention is the measurement of the rotational speed of shafts such as turbine shafts, generator shafts, machine shafts, drive shafts and the like. A particular field of application can be seen in automotive engineering in the case of gear shafts, speedometer shafts, crankshafts, camshafts, gears and the like.